thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Gotham Knight
Batman: Gotham Knight is a 2008 animated direct-to-DVD anthology film of six animated short films set in-between the events of Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Each short, or segments, are written by Josh Olson, David Goyer, Brian Azzarello, Greg Rucka, Jordan Goldberg and Alan Burnett. Each segment has its own writing and artistic style, just as the works from the DC Universe. The six films all star Kevin Conroy, reprising his role as Bruce Wayne/Batman from the DC Animated Universe. Plot Have I Got A Story For You A street kid named B-Devil meets with three of his friends at a skate park in Gotham City. All three of them tell stories in reverse chronological order about them seeing Batman battling with the Man in Black, a high-tech criminal, earlier that day. Each story has three very different interpretations of Batman's form and abilities: one told by Porkchop describes him as a living shadow that can melt away and reappear at will (similar to Vampire Batman), another by Meesh describes him as a half-bat, half-man creature (similar to Man-Bat), and a third told by Dander describes him as a combat robot called Robobat that can leap tall buildings in a single bound. At the end, Batman pursues the Man in Black to the skate park and captures him with the help of B-Devil, who is able to see what Batman truly is after seeing him sustain injuries from the battle: a very human warrior in a Batsuit. He proceeded to tell his experience to his friends after Batman disappeared. Crossfire Detectives Crispus Allen and Anna Ramirez, partners and members of the Gotham City Police Department's Major Crimes Unit hand-picked by Lt. Jim Gordon, are assigned to take the Man in Black, whose true identity is identified as Jacob Feely (one of the Arkham Asylum escapees during the incident in the Narrows, known for his expertise in advanced electronics and explosives), back to the asylum to be incarcerated. On their way, they argue over whether Batman can be trusted: Allen says they're running errands for the vigilante, while Ramirez replies that Batman has changed Gotham for the better. As they are heading back, Allen declares his intention to leave the MCU, but Ramirez pulls into a vacant lot to confront him. However, the two get caught in a gang war with rival mafia leaders Yuri "the Russian" Dimitrov and Sal "the Italian" Maroni. With the Maroni Crime Family gunned down, Maroni takes refuge behind Allen and Ramirez's patrol car, which Dimitrov subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher as the detectives manage to get clear in time. Allen is rescued by Batman, who proceeds to take out the Dimitrov Crime Family, but Maroni threatens to kill Ramirez only to be dispatched by the vigilante as well. Batman recognizes Allen and Ramirez as Gordon's hand-picked officers and remarks that Gordon is a good judge of character, and disappears. Field Test An accident involving Wayne Enterprises satellite's gyroscopic electromagnetic guidance system ends up with the company's chief activist and CEO Lucius Fox creating a device with the satellite's gyro and an advanced motion sensor that will electromagnetically deflect small-arms fire. Bruce Wayne takes the device and attends a charity golf tournament being held by billionaire developer Ronald Marshall, where both billionaires discuss the mysterious death of a community activist lady, Teresa Williams, who had opposed some of Marshall's plans. During the tournament, Bruce secretly takes Marshall's PDA device and, later that night as Batman, hijacks a boat owned by Maroni, driving it alongside a boat owned by Dimitrov. He proceeds to attack both crime families at once, with assistance from his new device, attempting to force a truce between the two gang leaders until he can get evidence against them, The vigilante is disrupted when one of Maroni's men, Guido, fires at him, but the bullet deflects and instead hits one of Dimitrov's men, Anton Solonik. Distressed, Batman takes young Anton to the hospital. Later, Bruce returns the device to Fox, stating "...it works too well; I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine, no one else's". In Darkness Dwells The Gotham City Police Department respond to a riot in the Gotham Cathedral, where it's high priest Cardinal O'Fallon was giving a sermon. According to eyewitness testimony, the Cardinal was abducted by a large lizard-like monster and taken down into the crypts below the cathedral. Gordon, Allen and Ramirez investigate, first having a brief conversation with Batman, who agrees with Gordon's theory that the Scarecrow's fear toxin is behind the riot as the deranged psychiatrist has been at large since the Arkham outbreak in the Narrows. The vigilante gives gives Gordon an earpiece that will allow them to stay in contact and descends below ground, trying to find O'Fallon and his abductor. A homeless man living in an abandoned subway station identifies the abductor as "Killer Croc". Batman and Gordon briefly discuss the villain's past and tie to the Scarecrow, but were cut off when Killer Croc himself shows up under the influence of the fear toxin and attacks Batman. The bat-masked warrior defeats him, but not before sustaining a bite that transfers some of the toxin to him. He then finds Cardinal O'Fallon being put on trial and sentenced to death by the Scarecrow and his gang (who are unhappy with O'Fallon's efforts to help the homeless) and leaps in to defend him. Using the methane already present in the room, he sparks an explosion that destroys several water pipes, flooding the area and allowing him to escape with the Cardinal. While the Scarecrow escapes, Gordon appears in a helicopter to retrieve O'Fallon and offers Batman a ride. But the vigilante turns it down, saying "Maybe next time" and flying off back into the sewers. Working Through Pain Continuing on from where In Darkness Dwells left off, Batman is shot in the stomach by a man hallucinating in the sewers. He cauterizes the wound and attempts to get out from underground, reflecting on his experiences with managing pain as he does so. First, he remembers that while studying abroad for college, he volunteers with a relief effort staffed in a makeshift medical facility in Sudan that was saving wounded veterans fighting in a terrible tribal war, where he helped one of the surgeons, Dr. Frederick Avery, perform surgery without anesthesia. Next, he reflects on the lessons he learned from a woman named Cassandra. Cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to join a religious sect, she teaches him to minimize his pain to the point where he can control it for over several months. One night, several young men harass Cassandra, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Bruce steps in to defend her, not only demonstrating his ability to withstand their attacks, but defeating them all with his martial arts skills. Cassandra then tells him to leave, saying that he has learned what he came to learn. She then comments on how Bruce's pain was beyond her, or possibly even his, ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path he desired. In the present, Batman ends up in a gutter, where he discovers a cache of guns in garbage. This gutter happens to be below his penthouse, and his butler Alfred Pennyworth arrives, telling him to give him his hand so he can pull him out. Batman, arms full of guns, replies that he can't. Deadshot In his penthouse, Bruce has a flashback to the murder of his parents and examines the firearms he took from the underground tunnel's gutter (during the event of Working Through Pain), which he intends to turn in to the police. He admits to Alfred that even though he vowed never to use them in the memory of his parents, he can still understand the temptation to use one. Meanwhile, in another city, a prodigious hitman known as "Deadshot" carries out an assassination on Mayor Manning with a spectacularly difficult shot from a moving ferris wheel literally miles away from the mayor and returns to his tropical base. There, one of his associates hires him to carry out a hit on Gordon that is placed by Dimitrov. Called in to protect the lieutenant, Batman gives Allen the PDA device he got Ronald Marshall, which he has discovered contains a link to encrypted e-mails proving that Marshall hired Deadshot to carry out Teresa Williams' assassination. He then follows Gordon's motorcade, with Alfred providing satellite-imagery assistance using the new Wayne Enterprises satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Gordon from a moving train, but Batman deflects the bullet. However, the assassin gleefully reveals that Batman is his real target, and that the threat against Gordon was merely a ruse to draw him out. As he opens fire as the train enters a tunnel, Batman attempts to charge him, he gets injured and almost falls off the train. Deadshot advances to where he saw Batman fall, gloating, but is ambushed by the vigilante from behind and disarmed. He and Ronald Marshall are arrested, and Bruce confides to Alfred about how similar the fight in the tunnel seemed to the night his parents were murdered and comments that "I've been trying to stop those two bullets all my life". He then looks up at the sky and sees the Bat-Signal. Cast ''Have I Got A Story For You * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman * George Newbern - Jacob Feely/Man in Black * Scott Menville - B-Devil * Corey Padnos - Porkchop * Crystal Scales - Meesh * Alanna Ubach - Dander * Jason Marsden - Cop * Hynden Walch - Woman ''Crossfire * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Jim Meskimen - Lt. Jim Gordon * Gary Dourdan - Crispus Allen * Ana Ortiz - Anna Ramirez * Corey Burton - Yuri Dimitrov/The Russian * Rob Paulsen - Sal Maroni * Pat Musick - News Anchor * Jason Marsden - Doctor * Scott Menville - Cop * Andrea Romano - Dispatcher Field Test * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Corey Burton - Yuri Dimitrov/The Russian, Ronald Marshall * Rob Paulsen - Sal Maroni * Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucius Fox * Will Friedle - Anton Solonik * George Newbern - Guido ''In Darkness Dwells * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Jim Meskimen - Lt. Jim Gordon * Brian George - Cardinal O'Fallon * Corey Burton - Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Vocal Effects - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Gary Dourdan - Det. Crispus Allen * Ana Ortiz - Det. Anna Ramirez * Rob Paulsen - Mole Man * George Newbern - Man * Will Friedle - Cultist Working Through Pain * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman * David McCallum - Alfred Pennyworth * Parminder Nagra - Cassandra * Brian George - Arman, Scruffy Man * Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Frederick Avery, Wounded Man * Hynden Walch - Young Cassandra * Will Friedle - Youth 1 * Jason Marsden - Youth 2 * George Newbern - Youth 3 * Rob Paulsen - Youth 4 ''Deadshot * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman * David McCallum - Alfred Pennyworth * Jim Meskimen - Lt. Jim Gordon, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Gary Dourdan - Det. Crispus Allen * Jason Marsden - Thomas Wayne, Doctor * Andrea Romano - Martha Wayne * Hynden Walch - Young Bruce Wayne, Female Campaign Worker * Pat Musick - News Anchor * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulky Man Category:Films